


what's better at 4am than ice cream?

by shesthemuscle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Lance Hunter wants ice cream but its 4am so he's not gonna go alone but there's only one person who'd indulge him....Daisy.





	what's better at 4am than ice cream?

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” exclaims Daisy while trying to not yell and wake up her roommate.

 

“Me obviously and as my friend, you’re obligated to come with me,” replies Lance.

 

Rolling her eyes, she realizes its her own damn fault for having an idiot friend.

 

“Alright, alright. Let me put some clothes on first,” she states.

 

Daisy climbs out of her bed then grabs the nearest pair of pants and t-shirt she can throw because there’s no need to get all glammed up on an early morning ice cream run. She’s about to take off her tank top when she realizes something.

 

“Turn around,” she commands.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, turn around.”

 

Huffing, Lance does as she says.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before, love.”

 

“It’s the principal of the matter.”

 

Once she’s fully dressed, she slips on her shoes then pushes him towards the window.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road then head back to your place afterwards,” states Daisy.

 

Lance frowns.

 

“Why my place?” he asks.

 

“ _Because_ …we’d end up waking Jemma up and she wouldn’t get her full eight hours. You know how she can be when she can’t science properly,” answers Daisy.

 

His eyes widen then he nods.

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Lance moves over to the window, looks down at the ground then at the tree before carefully straddling the windowsill. Then he reaches out to a branch and grabs a tight hold onto it before transitioning from the windowsill to the tree. It only takes him a couple minutes to climb down the tree. Daisy copies his actions before pausing on the tree to break off a small twig to place between the window and the sill so she could get back in later but keep out any animals who may get a smart idea. Then she makes her way down the tree.

 

They quickly make their way out to the front of her house and head down the sidewalk to where he parked his car.

 

At least there’s a local grocery store that’s open 24 hours for some reason.

 

“Alright, we’re getting chocolate, cookie dough and whatever other flavor looks good to us. One rule, nothing ‘healthy’ like sorbet and what have you,” comments Daisy.

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” replies Lance sarcastically.

 

She rolls her eyes before bumping her shoulder against his.

 

“Alright, let’s do this and hope Trip never finds out because Mr. Health Nut will never let us live this down,” comments Daisy.

 

“Now, you’ve jinxed us so the future lecture is on you,” replies Lance.

 

“Consider, this whole thing was your idea though,” she states.

 

He drapes an arm over her shoulder and pulls her close and she lets him.

 

“And yet, you’re going along with it so…”

 

They enter the store and it’s quieter than it is when its at its peak and given the time, that’s not surprising though it feels weird and almost unnatural. At least, they’ll get in and out quickly because there aren’t a lot of people here.

 

Hunter lets her go as soon as they arrive at the ice cream section.

 

Smiling as she watches him scan the ice cream choices, Daisy admits to herself she’s glad they’re friends because he’s the only one she could do something like this with and he certainly keeps things interesting.

 

He opens the door and pulls out her choices first and hands them over to her to hold which she does without argument then he goes back in for his own. Lance emerges with mint chocolate chip and a black cherry ice cream.

 

Hunter grins.

 

“Ready to get this party started?” he asks.

 

She returns the grin.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

They head to one of the self-checkout lines where he scans and pays while she bags the ice cream.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get back to Hunter’s place and he’s glad Mack spent the night at his girlfriend Elena’s place because he can only imagine what Mack would have to say if he woke up and saw them.

 

They open their tubs of ice cream and put several scoops into two bowls before heading to the living room.

 

Daisy throws on a random episode of Legends of Tomorrow for background noise before digging into her ice cream as Hunter started to the moment he sat down.

 

She keeps an eye on him out of the corner of her eye before moving in quickly and stealing a bite of his mint chocolate chip.

 

"Hey! Eat your own ice cream, Johnson!” he exclaims.

 

Chuckling to herself, Daisy scoops up a bite of her chocolate ice cream then holds it out for him to eat.

 

“Unlike some people, I’m good at sharing,” she replies.

 

He opens his mouth so she feeds him the ice cream then takes the spoon back as he licks his lips afterwards causing her to look away so he can’t see her slight blush.

 

Pulling herself together, she quickly stuffs more ice cream into her mouth but in her haste, the spoon missed her mouth but she didn’t notice it. Lance, on the other hand…does.

 

“You’ve got some ice cream on your cheek. Let me get it for you,” he comments.

 

Daisy expects him to use a paper towel but he reaches over and swipes the ice cream off of her cheek with his finger then licks it clean.

 

Yeah, she’s a goner.

 

Daisy pulls up her legs so they’re tucked underneath her then she shifts so she’s leaning against Hunter’s shoulder until he moves his arm to drape it over her shoulder and pull her closer.

 

As they watch the episode and enjoy the other’s presence, their ice cream quickly disappears.

 

“Hey Dais….” he starts.

 

When he doesn’t get a response, he looks over at her and sees that she fell asleep against him and he smiles.

 

Daisy’s not the only goner.

 

Lance takes her empty bowl and places it next to his on the table then moves them so she’s more comfortable then follows her lead and drifts off to sleep with an arm wrapped around her.

 

In the morning when Mack returns home, he’s surprised he’s not surprised to find Hunter sleeping on the couch with empty bowls on the coffee table and Daisy sleeping on his chest. He smiles at his friends as he takes the blanket off of the back of the couch before covering them with it. Then he fires of a text to Simmons so she’s not worried about Daisy.

 

He’ll let them sleep for a couple more hours then make them eat something decent even though both of them will whine and complain about it.

 

Mack’s happy for them regardless.

 

 

 

 


End file.
